Como salido de un cuento
by anti456
Summary: Todo cuento empieza con un " Habia un vez " y termina con un " Felices para siempre" o no? Las hojas de estas historias han sido arrancadas , por Debrah , al arrancar las hojas puede cambiar la historia totalmente, 5 chicas salidas de cada uno de los cuentos intentara salvar su " felices para siempre" yendo a distintos cuentos siguiendo las hojas... Son invitadas a participar x3
1. Chapter 1

** Holis! :D Se me vino una idea y no dude en subirla, me e podido escapar un poco de los examenes xc , imginense yo estudiando para la pruba de ingles (la peor materia que me va :p ) y ese mismo dia me toman la de lengua (que no sabia xD ) por milagro me saque un 9 :3 y solo me falta una integradora :,D**

* * *

><p><em>Necesito buena gente que quiera partiipar en mi historia xD <em>

_ La historia se trata sobre 5 historia, y 5 chicas que serian la protagonista de esa historia, todo cuento empieza con un "Había una vez" y termina con un "Felices para siempre" pero las hojas del final feliz son arrancadas por la bruja de Debrah, para vengarse y cambiar el final de cada una de las historias... 5 chicas valientes intentan encontrar las hojas por diferentes cuentos y rumbos, pero lo lograran?_

* * *

><p>Okey, quien quiera participar levante la mano xD Solo me tienen que dejar esto...<p>

**Nombre:**

** Personalidad:**

** Caracteristicas fisicas:**

** Gustos y disgustos:**

** Miedos:**

** Personaje de que historia: ( por favor pongan como de un cuento como alicia en el pais de las maravillas, no como las historias de "50 sombras de Gray" xD)**

** Chico:**

** Extra:**

* * *

><p>Deberia estar estudiando pero la computadora me gano xc<p> 


	2. Fichas C,:

**Holis! Estoy feliz! Mucho! =D es increíble que quieran participar tantas \(•w•)/ pero no pude poner a todas... u.u pero gracias por el apoyo que todas me han dado n.n**

**Las fichas han cerrado!**

**Ganadoras! C,=**

**Nombre: Rosa  
>Personalidad: A primera vista parecera la típica chica super buena, que no dice palabrotas y que sería debil y facil de manipular; por eso la gente se sorprende al conocerla. Si que es buena persona, simpática y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, pero no es tonta; Con la gente que no conoce puede ser o muy timida o de lo mas cortante y es muy de juzgar sin conocer, y aunque quiere cambiar eso, normalmente acierta. Tambien, si la situacion lo requiere, es muy madura y cortante con quien cree que lo merece. Puede parecer un tanto ruda pero se rie con facilidad.<br>Características físicas: Es de baja estatura, pelo rizado hasta los hombros color azabache, ojos azules y unas orejas muy pequeñas.  
>Gustos: Le gusta dibujar, leer, los videojuegos, comer lo que le gusta y imaginarse que algún día vivirá una aventura.<br>Disgustos: no le gusta la gente que se cree mejor que nadie y que creen que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana y que además creen que está odia que la tomen por una niñata incapaz de hacer lo mismo que un chico. No le gusta la ensalada .  
>Miedos: A que se rian de ella, a que no la crean y a los mosquitos.<br>Personaje: No sé, eligelo tu siquieres, no tengo ninguno en mente; La historia de Snow White y Redrose alomejor (?) (mi personaje seria Redrose en ese caso) bah, no sé, elige el que más te pegue o te convenga.  
>Chico: Nathaniel ( si no lo quieres te entenderé xD y deja un OC masculino :D )<br>Extra: no se que se pone aqui así que... No se, que tenga una hermana que sea dos años menor, se parecen físicamente pero suspersonalidades chocan (no se si te referias a este tipo de cosas)**

**Nombre: Rous  
>Personalidad: es alegra tímida y simpática de buen corazón y un muy buena amiga<br>característica física: pelo largo de color marón claro ojos verdes claro, mide 1,60  
>Gustos: leer, películas, salir, explorar, dibujar y sacar fotos<br>Disgusto: las matemáticas, que le mande/ ordenen y que invadan su espacio cuando estaba a gusto con su soledad  
>Miedo: le teme a los trueno y rayos<br>Historia: Snow White y Redrose  
>Chico: CASTIEL <strong>

**nombre:Scarlett  
>personalidad:es una chica muy alegre,entusiasta de un corazon noble y tierno y un poco infantil aunque muy inocente es un poco glotona con las golosinas y auna si no engorda,aunque cuando se trata de personas en las que desconfia es muy seria,fria y asta cierto punto un poco cruel,aunque si ve aun niño pequeño en problemas no dudara ni un segundo en ayudarlo<br>caracteristicas fisicas:es de piel clara mide 1.66 es de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rosa claro con las puntas rizadas en color violeta sus ojos son de color escarlata(por eso su nombre cx) siempre viste con faldas o vestidos ya que piensa que no puede moverse bien por eso nunca le han gustado los pantalones los colores de sus ropas son un tanto oscuras y le encanta que sean ya sea de color negro morado,turquesa o rojo y tiene un extraño lunar en forma de luna en la mejilla izquierda  
>gustos y disgustos:ama la musica por lo que cuando se siente inspirada siempre canta de forma increible aunque tambien le encanta escribir ella misma sus propias canciones tambien es muy buena para tocar el piano y el violin tambien adora alos conejos ama el anime y jugar videojuegos ya que si no esta cantando o componiendo siempre tendra su cabeza metida en los juegos aunque tambien es muy soñadora por lo que le encanta leer libros de comedia romantica y misterios policiacos asi como de ciencia ficcion tambien adora cocinar sobretodo postres,lo que no le gusta la gente creida,hipocrita o que jusgue auna persona sin conocerla y la comida muy picante asi como los lugares muy ruidosos y concurridos<br>miedos:alas arañas, y sentirse sola  
>personaje de que historia:el cortador de bambú ( es mi historia favorita desde niña :,D )<br>chico: Armin  
>extra:apesar de ser huerfana y de que las personas la ignoren o insulten siempre para kas pocas personas en quien confia siempre muestra una sonrisa <strong>

**nombre: Isabel Flores  
>personalidad: es una chica muy alegre, le encanta ayudar siempre que puede y mas a sus amigos, siempre se puede contar con ella, es un poco timida con los chicos asta que los llega a conocer, seria para sus objetivos, es dificil que la hagan enojar<br>fisicas- alta, cabello negro largo de color negro, ojos cafe oscuro, piel morena  
>gustos y disgustos, le gusta cantar y escribir, ama la comida dulce, los animales, el mar, no le gusta que la gente le mienta, odia que utilicen a la gente solo por beneficio<br>miedos:las arañas, abejas  
>personaje de historia: siempre a sido mi favorito la sirenita (la vercion que lei es que me da fiaca volverla a ver xD)<br>chico: Lysandro  
>extra:su padre la abandono cuando era niña y su madre murio cuando tenia 12 años, (veo que no pusiste edad, seria 18 si no puedes poner la que quieras)<strong>

**Nombre: Mizuki  
>Personalidad: es una chica dulce e ingenua, al igual que su fallecida abuela, adora ayudar a quien se le cruce por su camino<br>Características físicas: a diferencia de su madre y abuela ella es de cabello castaño claro, con unos ojos turquesas, en físico es idéntica a su madre, con rasgos finos y piel pálida, al tener sangre japonesa es baja  
>Gustos: las plantas, jardinería y poemas<br>Disgustos: casi nada solo a gente que no es sincera  
>Miedos: los espejos en la oscuridad (curioso XD, claro si has leído su cuento)<br>Personaje: El espejo de los recuerdos ( es que ni idea el nombre .3. )  
>Chico: Viktor<strong>

**Extra: va vestida con un kimono azul cielo, y lleva siempre el espejo de su abuela con ella**

**Nombre: Anna**  
><strong>Personalidad : rebelde eso dice sus parientes ya que ella misma deshizo el acuerdo de matrimonio que sus padres le avían impuesto ...no soporta que le digan que hacer ,como vestir ,comportarse, ella se siente libre a un que la ley de su pueblo declare que los que mandan son los padres ...ella siempre a echo caso omiso asta el punto de que nadie desee tenerla como esposa ...en realidad lo que siempre deseo es enamorarse de alguien ...un hombre honesto capaz fuerte ...el cual no se echara para atrás cuando ella decidiera algo...en muchas ocasiones se mete en problemas que no tienen que ver con ella ya que no soporta ver sufrir a alguien débil o inocente ...lo que mas le gusta son las clases que su padre le da de manejo de espada ...lo que menos soporta son las clases de comportamiento social que su madre le obliga a tomar ademas de las aburridas y incordias reuniones que las mujeres realizan ya que siempre tiene que vestirse impecable <strong>  
><strong>Características físicas: su cabello es rubio su tono de piel blanca estatura normal ni baja ni alta ojos de color azul claros como el cielo pestañas largas y rizada su cuerpo es atletico sin deja visible sus músculos pero con bastante fuerza por sus entre entrenamiento <strong>  
><strong>Gustos y disgustos:<strong>  
><strong>G: le encanta las practicas que solo los hombres realizan ..entre ellas la caza, los torneos y sobretodo investigar sobre nuevos territorios <strong>  
><strong>DG: quedarse en casa con su madre cuando su padre se va a conquistar o recolectar informacion<strong>  
><strong>Miedos; el enfado de su madre y las lagartijas no las soporta siempre que ve una la mata sea como sea ya que le da miedo sin un motivo coherente cosa que a toda fuerza intenta cambiar en ella <strong>  
><strong>Personaje de una historia : Brave <strong>  
><strong>Chico: Ketin<strong>

** Fue tan dificil elegir D= ya que participaron muchas me sorprendieron =O ya no tengo exámenes terminaron las clases así que atentis que en cualquier momento subo el siguiente capitulo ... es que u.u ... se me borro cuando lo iba a subir .3. Pero bueno... las leo en la pronto! C=**

**P.d : Si quiren agregar algo a su personaje ahora es el momento \(•w•)/**


	3. Portales secretos

**Holis! A LunaHermosa le había prometido como hace 5 dias , y... pasaron volando en mi cara .3. esta vez trate de hacer el capitulo mas largo que me saliera :O así que esperó que les guste ;3 por que no creo volver a escribir tanto xD **

* * *

><p><strong><em>~• Portales seretos •~<em>**

~• Lylian •~

- Vamos sera divertido! Alexy nos acompañara!

- Ni pienso ir! Siempre vamos y nunca compramos nada de lo que me gusta! - estaba junto a Rosalya agarrando me de un poste para que no me llevara a la tienda de Leigh, siempre me hacia probar muchos vestidos muy confeccionados y ridículos

- Que paso? Porque te aferras al poste? - llego Armin junto Alexy, GRACIAS AL FIN MI SALVACIÓN!

- Armin ayudame! Rosalya y Alexy me quiere llevar de compras otra vez! - en un parpadeo, Armin ya estaba corriendo en dirección contraria intentando ir lo mas rápido posible - NO HUYAS COBARDE! SE UN HOMBRE! - empezaba a patalear para que me soltara pero Alexy se le unio y ahora los dos me tiraban de las piernas

- No es tan malo! - dijo Alexy

- Dicelo a otra persona! Eso conmigo no funciona!

Después de luchar tanto fue en vano, me probaron cada uno de los vestidos de la tienda uno por uno...

- Ese te queda muy mono Lyn! - Dijo el gemelo, era un vestido todo rosa, con mucha mercería y miles de moños al rededor

- Me veo como Nina! Ni pienso salir a la calle así! - dije armando un alboroto - Porqué nunca puedes elegir algo desente para mi...?

- Que tal este? Es unos de mis últimos diseños - llego Leigh con un vestido con encaje negro, el vestido era ni muy corto ni muy largo y de color azulado acompañado de una pañoleta del mismo color

- Mm... nose - dijo Rosalya

- Perfecto! - me lo probé junto unos tacones negros y altos, me quedaba realmente lindo, sin dudarlo lo compre...

Me llamo la atención un collar que se encontraba en el mostrado, era un poco largo con pequeñas piedritas blancas a lo largo y una llavecita como colgante, parecian como si brillaran

- Te gusta? - pregunto Leigh

- Sí, es muy bonito

- Pues, te lo regalo...

- Enserio!? Gracias!

Ya era de noche, el tiempo había pasado volando. todo estaba oscuro, no había ni una persona ademas de yo , alguien que caminaba enfrente mio, tenia una capucha por lo que no pude ver su rostro solo vi que se le había caído algo, era un libro , cuando lo levante y me propuse a darselo, pero... ya se había ido...

Iba caminando mientras miraba el libro, era un libro de cuentos, en el habían 5 cuentos, "Brave" , "Kaguya Hime" , "La sirenita", "El espejo de los recuerdos" y "Snow White y Redrose"

_**~• Brave •~**_

_Habia una vez una princesa que vivía en Escocia, cuando era chiquita su padre el rey Fergus le regalo un arco en su cumpleaños, na de las flechas se le escapó en dirección del bosque , allí encontró el fuego fausto, cuando volvió su madre le explico que ese fuego la guiaba a su destino . Cuando iban a volver al castillo un oso los ataco, el rey Fergus las protegió pero perdió su pierna izquierda_

_Con el tiempo la princesa se convirtió en una joven aventurera y energica, también se convirtió en una experta con el arco, participaba de evento sque organizaba su padre de surpervivencia, caza , etc y las clases de modales que la obligaba su madre..._

_Según la tradición Anna tenia que casarse, su madre la reina Elinnor la obligo a elegir a un primojenito de los clanes vecinos, pero ella en desacuerdo desizo su compromiso y huyo en busca del fuego fausto para seguir su destino, allí en el bosque encontró una cabaña donde..._

Quise leer el final pero, las hojas del final estaban arrancadas, cuando levante la mirada no estaba en la calle sino... en un bosque, había una espesa niebla por los alrededores y solo veía arboles y arboles por todos lados, empecé a caminar sin rumbo y me encontré con un aljibe **(N/a: es como un pozo de los deseos \(•w•)/ ) **note un pequeño esplendor en el pozoquise tocarlo y agarrarlo... solo me faltaba un poco trate de estirarme todo lo que podía pero no llegaba hasta que por fin pude tocarlo pero... resbale y me caí...

- Ya despertás! - cuando abrí los ojos vi a una chica al lado de la cama en que estaba, tenia cabello rubio y unos ojos azules claros como cielo, tenia pestañas largas y me miraba fijamente, en su hombro tenia un arco junto a unas flechas

- Acaso me quede dormida? - dije mientras agarraba mi cabeza con mi mano para parar un poco el mareo

- Te encontré en el bosque inconsciente, al parecer no fue algo grave, me llamo Anna y tu?

- Me llamo Lylian pero me dicen Lyn

- Un gusto en conocerte Lyn, y dime... como terminaste hay?

- Anna ven ahora mismo aquí! - se escuchaba la voz de una mujer al parecer enfadada

- *suspiro* me tengo que ir me escape de las clases de "modales" de mi madre - dijo un poco molesta - ya vuelvo...

Me quedo viendo su cuarto, no era como un cuarto normal, las paredes eran como las paredes de un castillo lo cual me parecio un poco raro,los muebles todos de madera y su guarda ropa eran vestido como túnicas **(N/a: ustedes saben a que me refiero .3. )** me asome a la venta y veía carros pasar, algunos con pajas y otros con animales, habían como puestos de tiendas que vendían fruta, otros espadas?, y otros animales. Cuando baje por las escaleras vi que habían guardias en la entrada así que me aleje, ronde por la casa hasta encontrar la cocina, tenia hambre así que empece a comer una manzana del frutero, trataba de analizar la situación cuando escuche unos gritos

- No pienso casarme con cualquiera! - Era Anna discutiendo con su madre a todo volumen

- Entiende que es por el bien del reino!

- Quiero casar con alguien que me entienda! Alguien que me enamore!

- Con el tiempo te enamoraras hija! Como tu padre y yo!

- Entiendo que yo no soy como tu!

- Te casaras mañana quieras o no!

- Ahg! Porqué no me entiendes!? - subio hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con enojo, mientras la madre fue a hablar con los soldados

- No quiero que la dejen salir de ninguna manera! Entendido!?

- E-entendido

Subí a la habitación con cuidado que nadie me veas, cuando abrí la puerta estaba Anna guardando ropa en un bolso y sus flechas

- P-pero que haces? No me digas que...

- Vienes conmigo o no?

- Ttengo otra opción?

- Si no quieres que te tomen como ladrona,.. nop

Las dos nos fuimos, en su caballo, encontramos una pequeña cabaña abandonada, nos quedamos toda la tarde recolectando pescados, mejor dicho ella, yo no pude atrapar ni uno... Después de un rato me rendí y empecé a limpiar la cabaña con una escoba que encontré...

Ya _se_ había hecho de noche y era aterrador ya que no había lamparas solo la fogata que iluminaba la habitación ...

- Dime, que piensas hacer?

- Voy a ir en busca del fuego fausto

- Fuego fausto? - esa palabra se me hacia conocida, pero no podía acordarme, lo tenia en la punta de la lengua!

- Si, según la leyenda si encuentras el fuego fausto el te guiara a tu destino! - dijo emocionada Anna - Quieres comer? Tengo comida en el bolso - se fue a fuera para traer su bolso pero solo escuche un grito

- ¿¡PERO QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!? - salí de inmediato afuera a ver que pasaba, estaba ella ahí con 3 niños ,muy parecidos a ella

- Anna, quienes son ellos? -

- Ellos son mis hermanos - dijo tratando de sacárselos de encima

- Hay , pero que lindos son! - los tres me miraron al mismo tiempo, y se abalanzaron sobre mi - QUITAMELOS! QUITAMELOS! - Anna saco uno por uno como pudo aunque arrancando me algunos pelos - recuerdame no acercarme a ellos... - dije viendo mis pelos salidos...

- Oye! Mira! - uno de los trillisos a punto a una pequeña flama voladora - ese no es fuego que tanto buscabas?

- E-ese fuego... - dije casi sin palabras - es el que vi anoche! - por fin había recordado todo! el libro el aljibe! el... el libro! estaba dentro del cuento _**( N/a : sí, se lo que piensan xD es que... es una chica muy olvidadiza .3. )**_

- Tu ya lo habías visto? - asentí con la cabeza y sin decir mas nada fuimos siguiendolo, caminamos por un sedero que realmente daba miedo hasta llegar a un castillo en ruinas... Y hasta allí llegaban las luces...

- ECO! ECO! - empece a gritar para escuchar mi eco

- Creo que no es el momento...-

Subimos al último piso, allí había una gran puerta cerrada, Anna la abrio lo más lento posible, adentro había un oso durmiendo, lastimablemente nos acordamos tarde que teniamos a los trililizos al lado ... uno piso a uno, el otro empezó a empujar y así hasta pelear u.u

- Dejen de jugar! - dijo Anna hablando lo mas bajo posible aunque no sirvió, el oso se levanto lentamente y nos vio - CORRAN!

Corrimos como pudimos, en ese momento recordé que tenia el vestido que me había probado con los altos tacones, no podía más, el tacón izquierdo se me había roto, me quite los dos tacones despidiendome

- Allí! - nos guió el más pequeño, era una grieta oscura, fuimos lo mas rápido posible y nos adentramos a lo que era una habitación, tenia una cama grande, una cómoda y un espejo grande

- Wow! Esto si que es antiguo... - el brillo o mejor dicho el fuego fausto estaba dentro del espejo - Anna ven!

Tocaque el espejo, mi mano se había adentrado dentro de el _**(N/a: NO LO MAL PIENSEN XD )**_lo curioso es que, ¿Porque estaría en un lugar como este? Cuando nos dimos cuenta el oso ya estaba abriendo la grieta para entrar ...

- Vamos Lynn!

- Pero! No sabemos a donde nos llevara!

- No puede ser peor que esto! - Agarramos al los niños y entramos, no podíamos ver nada una luz brillante no los impedía, cuando mi vista volvió pude ver que estaba en mi habitación atrás el espejo que siempre miraba cada mañana...

- Acaso todo fue un sueño?

- Me duelen los ojos... - No, no lo era. Anna estaba junto mio, en mi hombro, pasando sus manos en los ojos para poder ver mejor- y a ti que te pico? Que con esa cara - estaba shokeada, no sabia como reaccionar - este lugar es muy extraño... - dijo tocando todas las teclas de mi ordenador

- Nesecito un poco de agua para analizar esto - cuando abrí la puerta habían 5 chicas en mi sala de los mas normal, una jugando con mi PSP, otra dibujando mientras otra le sacaba una foto a todo, otra casi me rompe mi jarrón intentando matar una araña y la última se miraba en un espejo de mano...

- Y ellas quienes son?

- N-nose... - Apenas pude pronuncia las palabras de lo estática que estaba

- Lynn! Lo siento por a verte dejado con Rosalya y Alexy, pero... - Era Armin con una bolsa con mangas - Y... ellas quienes son?

- Eso quisiera saber...

- Disculpa nos yo me ya no Scarlett - dijo la peligrosa -

- Y ... como llegaron aquí?

- Simple, por el espejo... - dijo la que jugaba con mi psp -

- Por el espejo? - pregunto el gemelo, ellas habían salido de los cuentos!? Por que simplemente no podía ser un sueño!?

- Dime como se llaman estas cosas? Son increíbles!

- En serio nunca supiste que es un PSP? - Armin sorprendido mirando como jugaba

- PSP? En el templo nunca había visto algo así! -

- Templo? Te refieres a un dojo!? -

- Claro! Mi familia es rica por lo que es muy respetada en el pueblo!

Empuje a las chicas una por una hacia mi cuarto para que no habrán la boca ni que hayan mal entendidos...

- Pero que haces Lynn!? - me pregunto el pelinegro

- Tenemos que hablar ... cosas de chicas!

- Pero...

- COSAS DE CHICAS!

Todas me miraban extraño, y fijo...

- Alguien sabe lo que pasa aquí?

- Yo! Yo! - levanto la mano la del kimoto azul cielo

- Habla...

- Pues, según los pergaminos del templo hace miles los espejos eran portales de diferentes mundos! Pero cuando un ladrón robo el "libro de los cuentos" empezó una guerra de mil años! El ladrón arranco las hojas finales para cambiar las historias! \(•w•)/ - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Pero que ganaría con eso? - pregunto Anna

- Nose... solo se que los portales se habren cada mil años, en el la luna negra nueva, luna creciente, luna llena, luna menguante, y la luna negra oscura. Cada fase lunar dura entr días y entre la luna negra nueva y la luna negra oscura es entre 29,53 días solares medios, que equivalerian a... 12 horas, 43 min y 12 segundos en la tierra...

- D- demasiada información para mi cabecita! - dijo quien anteriormente tenia la escoba...

- Quiere decir que para volver a cruzar por el espejo hay que esperar 12 horas, es increíble que diga esto pero tendrán que quedarse aquí, no pienso dejarlas a la calle ... o tal vez si? No! Se quedaran ... - todas asintieron al parecer no iba a ver problema - Primero! A ver si entendí ustedes son las del cuento? - en eso recorde que yo tenia el libro de los cuentos en mi bolso blanco, lo saque mostrándoles

- Es ese... el libro de los cuentos! - exclamo la de ojos eescarlata - Donde lo conseguiste!?

- Lo encontré tirado

- ... - silencio mortal xD - no puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan distraído como para perderlo...

- Y ... diganme como se llaman?

- Yo me llamo Scarlett - era quien tenia mi PSP aun tenía ojos escalata y una cabellera rosa con unas puntas rizadas de color violeta

- Oh! Tu eres la del cortador de bambú! Es mi cuento favorito!

- Cuentos? Nadie te lo adicho? - era Leigh que entraba a mi habitación

- LEIGH!? DESDE CUANDO ENTRAS AL DEPARTAMENTO!? ES MAS QUE HACES AQUí!?

- Rosalya me dejo entrar y se fue a llevar sus cosas - me olvide de que Rosalya podía escucharnos, ella vive conmigo pero se mudara con Leigh,así que estuvo empacando, como el adpartamento era grande me sentiría muy sola... - - bueno, la cosa es que ellas son de los cuentos del libro. Ella es En el reino se les llama "Las princesas de los cuentos" sino me equivoco ella es Isabel , de la sirenita - apunto a quien estaba a mi lado, tenia cabello largo negro, ojos cafés y su piel morena, además alta - las hermanas Rous y Rosa de Snow White y Redrose - Rous tenia cabello marron claro con ojos verdes claros, pero su hermana Rosa era morocha rizados hasta el hombro, era un poco bajo con orejas pequeñas y unos ojos azules - las ultimas son Mizuki y Anna , del espejo de los recuerdos y Brave - Mizuki también era un poco baja , con piel pálida, de cabello castaño y ojos turquesas

-...- todas se quedaron calladas no sabia que decir

- ALTO! Y de cuento soy?

- Tu no eres examente un cuento, sino una leyenda japonesa, llamada Kaguya Time pero el cuento se llama el cortador de bambú

- Por cierto mencionaste, un reino, que es eso? - pregunto Rous

- Ya veo, en tu cuento vivias en el bosque... El reino lo llamamos "La ciudad central" hay es donde se reúnen personajes de distintos cuentos

- No somos las únicas? - Anna ya se había interesado en el tema

- Claro que no, un reino no sería un reino sin súbitos, un súbito no seria un súbito sin una princesa este año ustedes tomaran el puesto de la reina ya que sus cuentos fueron elegidos, pero no pueden regresar de nuevo a sus casas hasta que el problema del ladrón de paginas haya sido atrapado y despues terminaran sus historias , y al final celebraremos su coronación

- Una princesa no seria una princesas sin una reina - dijo Scarlett - Dime, quien es la reina de la ciudad central?

- Leigh! Ya volví! Vamonos! - era la voz de Rosalya, ya había terminado de empacar todo

- Lo siento me tengo que ir, Rosalya me llama

- Iré contigo me tengo que despedir... - la iba a extrañar, al menos podiamos vernos en el instituto - Ustedes no toquen nada!

- Okey ...-

Al salir del cuarto estaba Rosalya cargando algunas cajas, no dude en ayudarla y en despedirme...

- Lynn no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo

- Si, claro

- Ten mucho cuidado

- Lo tendré, no soy tan distraida ni tan torpe para dejar entrar a un ladron

- ... -

- Tal vez un poquito! Pero dime aquien nunca le paso?

- Mejor ya me voy, nos vemos en el instituto

- Te extrañare

- Yo igual

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y cada uno siguió su camino, aun tenia que averiguar como solucionar este grave problema... Estaba tan distraída con mis pensamiento que recordé que Armin entraba en el departamento.

- Ya terminaron de hablar "cosas de chicas" - sino sentado en el sofá

- A-armin y tu que haces aquí!?

- Estoy aquí hace mas de media hora no me digas que no te acordaste de mi? - de repente hubo una gran exploción en mi cuarto mi ordenador estaba destruido, Isabel tenia un balde en sus manos mientras que Anna tenia todos los pelos parados y grises

- Pero que le hicieron a mi compu!?

- Esa cosa se prendió, nos asustamos y le tiramos agua!

- Estos 28 días serán largos

- Armin vamos de compras! - la voz de Alex

- Rápido escondanme! - dijo Armin desesperado

- No podía ser peor...

- Oye, Lynn y los trillisos

- ...-

* * *

><p><strong>Después de mil horas una chica pudo volver a conectar la internet que su gato mordió por "accidente" xD y pudo subir el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito :O bueno el siguiente seria como un 1.5 mas corto pero lo subiré mas pronto posible al igual que el capítulo 2 .3. Es que a tele me distrae D: el comprar cohetes es una adicción *.* y ver junjou romántica también xD <strong>

**Les deseo una feliz navidad aunque sea mañana \(•w•)/ (aquí son las 10:30 p.m xD) **

**Las dejo y me voy a ver Uta no prince-sama maji lo ve 2000% x3**

**Próximo 1.5 :**

**En busca de los trillisos**

**Próximos capitulo (2) :**

**"La ciudad central" es fantastica!**


End file.
